civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Air Nomads (Gyatso)
"The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom." — Iroh to Zuko on the nature of the Air Nomads. The Air Nomads led by Gyatso is an Upcoming custom civilization by Vincent MacKay, part of the Avatar's World Mod Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. As of Now I am an amateur at Modding so any help will be greatly appretiated! Overview Air Nomads The Air Nomads is a collective term for a nation of people who practice the discipline of airbending. One of the four major nations, the Air Nomads were wanderers by definition, but had four air temples, one at each corner of the globe, hidden away atop mountain ranges in the northern Earth Kingdomand on three remote islands. The theocratic Air Nomads were home to a monastic order of men and women who practiced airbending. Unlike the other nations, the people of the Air Nomads were, without any seen exception, all benders due to the high level of spirituality of their people. Tenzin Gyatso Monk Gyatso was Avatar Aang's guardian, mentor, and father figure before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, as well as a member of the Council of Elders. According to Aang, he was the greatest airbender in the world of his time. Gyatso was known for his kindness and sense of humor. Though Aang learned airbending under him as part of his Avatar training, the monk always allowed time for fun and games, such as Pai Sho. In his earlier years, Gyatso also had a strong friendship with Aang's previous incarnation, Roku. Dawn of Man "Greetings, and peace may be with you your holiness monk Tenzin Gyatso, leader of the Air Nomads! The peaceful Air Nomads are a simple culture, seeking a life of happines and simplicity away from any aggression. Setting out in the corners of the known worlds, your people lived for thousands of years barely touched by the other cultures as any attempt of incursion from them was received not with force but with evasion, so there hasn't been no genocides nor war in the thousands year old Air Nomad History....Sadly it was because of this, that a despotic Fire Nation Ruler managed to overcome your people with the help of a fire comet. All hope was lost, but with the return of the Avatar a hundred years later, and the re-opening of the Spirit Portals by her successor, The Air Nation is regaining it's numbers, while slowly and steadly working to regain it's former glory! Monk Gyatso, your people are in need of guidance once again. Will you once again lead your peaceful nation to success? Can you prove that the air and the culture are stronger than any fire and sword? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" left|thumb|220x220px|Temporary Scene until a new one is made 'Introduction: '"Welcome traveler, we are the peaceful Air Nomad nation. Noce to meet you!" 'Introduction: '"Greetings, foreign dignitary, and welcome to the Southern Air Temple. I am Monk Gyatso, though you may call me Tenzin if you want. Will we be friends?" 'Introduction: '''Welcome to the land of our temples and monasteries, we wish no conflict at all, but if we are attack we will find our way to survive your aggression. '''Defeat: '"You may burn our temples, pillage our houses, and take our ephemeral lives, but the balance will be restored and the Air Nomads will live one in time! 'Defeat: '"...Is it too late for peace? I never wanted all this death...." 'Defeat: '"Your empire has destroyed our civilization.... I bid you farewell you sad creature." Strategy Culture/Scientific Victory looking. Unique Attributes Music List of Cities Full Credits List * Vincent MacKay: Design, Civilopedia Notes and References Category:Air Nomads Category:The Last Airbender Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders